Wrong
by EverFlame
Summary: A short way of summing up Nico during the Titan's Curse and the Battle of the Labyrinth. I'm not sure if I should continue it. You guys tell me! Might be a bit depressing. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


I didn't belong anywhere.

Demi-gods never did belong in school. Not because we weren't smart, the Athena kids were deffinatly that. Not because we weren't strong either. Ares kids could crush most, if not all, people, let alone kids. We were trouble because of one thing.

Monsters. The vile creatures that haunt us. They've haunted us since Hercules. Possibly before.

That's why the kids who can fit in go to school and are summer campers. Kids who can't, stay here all-year round. Simple as that, right?

Wrong.

Because of my parent, I don't belong at camp. I'm not welcome. My father isn't welcome of Olympus. He was forced into a bargain and got stuck with the shortest stick. (I'm serious, they drew straws!) So, I don't belong at camp, or school. I guess I could hang on the streets, but there would be questions wherever I go.

My life is not the easiest. I'm alone, did I mention that? My mother, Maria, and sister are dead, and my father is off being the Ruler of the Dead. I wasn't alone, until I was ten. That's when my sister, Bianca, died. She went on a quest with Percy Jackson and company and never came back. She was lost in the land without rain.

Wrong.

She was lost before that. She abandoned me to go off with Artemis and the Hunters. She said her oath to Artemis and the goddess excepted. Sure, she was allowed to visit. Once a year. I lost her to the Hunters. She was no longer known as Bianca, my big sister, she was known as Bianca, the Hunter.

_I_ probably wasn't even considered. I tried _not_ to look sad about her becoming a Hunter. It _was_ her choice. I _couldn't_ stop her because I didn't know until afterwards. I didn't think she _cared_ about my opinion. I didn't _want_ her to be at camp anyway!

Wrong.

I _was_ considered. All my sister did in her life was worry about _me_ because _she_ was the older sibling. I _was_ sad that she became a Hunter. I _might've_ been able to stop her. She _did_ care about me. I _did_ want her at camp. And now she's _gone_.

I was going to bring her back. Daedalus had cheated death more than anyone. Percy thought it was him. _I_ thought that King Minos was trying to help me. I thought that he was trying to bring Bianca back, too.

Wrong.

I was tricked by Minos and Daedalus died. I almost brought him back instead of my sister. Then, my sister comes speak to me (as a ghost, of course) when Percy is with me, like she was personally waiting for. She was trying to get me to give up on bringing her back. That's why she didn't come before Percy was with me. She cared.

So now I can go back to camp, right? I can have friends and suck at archery. I could get a _real_ celestial bronze sword. I could make sacrifices to the Olympians, including my father, right?

Wrong.

My father isn't welcome on Olympus, remember? I'm not welcome at camp, remember? He's Hades, Lord of the Dead. I can't do the stuff normal half-bloods do. I'm "King of the Ghosts." I guess I could live in the Underworld and avoid Persephone. That would solve everything, right?

Wrong.

I can't. If my father can keep me for that long, he'll train me and keep Percy in the Underworld until after the war. He would train me until was sixteen, until _I_ would defeat Kronos. Then he would be accepted on Olympus and I would be accepted at Camp Half-Blood.

Wrong.

People would hate me for getting rid of Percy, who they admired so much. I wouldn't care how the Olympians would treat my father, then. He would deserve it.

I don't even have a cabin at camp. Even if I stayed at camp and built my own cabin without going to the Underworld, I still wouldn't belong.

Only a few people (Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Juniper) would be my friends at camp. Everyone else would always be nice to me, but I know that they're doing it out of pity, possibly to hide their hatred.

So where do I, the "King of the Ghosts," belong? I can answer that question in one word: Nowhere. That's right, nowhere. It's the truth. Now, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, "Oh, he's probably just exaggerating."

Wrong.

I, Nico di Angelo, do not belong in the world of the gods.


End file.
